A snow plow is a common add-on accessory item for a vehicle such as a truck. The add-on snow plow allows the vehicle to have a further function as a means to remove snow from a driveway, a parking lot, or the like. An add-on snow plow is especially popular for a light duty vehicle. The combination of a light duty vehicle with an add-on snow plow provides an arrangement for the expedient removal of snow in areas, such as driveways, that may be impractical to utilize a larger, over-the-road snow plow and truck arrangement. As such, add on snow plows are very popular. This is especially true in tempered regions where snow fall is seasonal and some what moderate.
Within such temperate zones, the snow plow is only useful for a portion of each year. During other portions, the snow plow serves no function on the associated vehicle and can be unnecessarily cumbersome. Further, at least one snow plow manufacturer recommends removing all or part of the snow plow from the vehicle when the snow plow is not in use.
A typical snow plow comprises several portions. These portions are inter-engaged when the snow plow is mounted for use on the associated vehicle. When these portions of the snow plow are removed from the vehicle, these portions do not regularly inter-engage with each other in a fashion that facilitates safe and compact storage.